Sango Taijiya's New Life
by Kyoko Hime
Summary: When Sango and her family move into a new town, life seems like it could be okay. That is, until the evil from their past comes back to haunt them! Can Sango and her new friends save her brother? Find out in Sango Taijiya's New Life!
1. Welcome to the neighborhood!

Hello Before I begin the story, here's a little about me. My last attempt at writing a fanfic was years ago, and it was a very half baked plotline from the beginning. So, I decided to try again. This time I will at least try to stick to one show and explain things gradually but thouroughly! Oh, and also: since Kagome appears to be the only person in the whole damn series with a fricking last name, I will be making the others up. But they WILL be pertinent to the anime! So without anything else to say (other than the disclaimer) on we go! Yay! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I DO own this fanic.

Sango sighed as she stared out the window of the car. "I should be happy," she thought, idly stroking the small white cat in her lap. "Dad's new job will make life a lot easier, and getting out of that hell hole of a town...well, let's just say it's quite akin to being dug out of a grave." She turned to face her younger brother. He was listening to his CD player and reading a manga.

"Hey Kohaku, what manga is that?" she asked.

Kohaku pressed pause and slid his headphones down to rest on his neck. "What sis?"

"I asked what manga that is," Sango repeated.

"Oh!" Kohaku took a small blue ribbon out of his travel bag and put it in his book as a page marker. He handed Sango the manga and began explaining the story while she looked at the cover.

"It's called 'Shikon no Tama'. Basically, it's set in the Sengoku period, and there is this really bad guy that kills a whole lotta people. He decieved the main character into thinking his girlfriend hated him, and they both died. But then this other girl comes and revives the main character, and they go off to hunt the bad guy together. They meet a lot of other people along the way who are decieved by the bad guy and try to fight them, but they join the hero after finding that out. You should read it, it's really good!"

Sango smiled at his excitement and gave it back. "Maybe I should start reading it from the beginning, eh?" Kohaku nodded enthusiastically, accidentally tossing his dark hair out of the short ponytail it was in. Sango laughed as Kohaku looked around the car frantically for the white elastic. The small animal in Sango's lap meowed softly. THe siblings looked at it began to laugh.

"Kirara, are you trying to make a fashion statement?" Sango asked the cat, taking the white band off it's ear. She returned it to her brother and he quickly had his hair back to normal. Sango glanced out the window again. She was surprised to see they were in a town.

"Ah, here is our new home!" Sango's father announced happily as he steered the car into a long driveway. Their house was revealed to be a huge white three story house. Sango could see balconys and a garden in full bloom. Her father stopped the car and they all climbed out. Kirara immidietly wandered into the garden while Sango stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

"Three hours is too long to spend in a car!" Kohaku exclaimed, grabbing his travel bag out of the forsaken vehicle. Sango's father led them all into their new home.

"Since this house is so big, you can both choose your own room," he said. Sango and Kohaku didn't need to be told twice. They both abandoned their backpacks in the entryway and set out to explore the house.

After thouroughly examining the house, Sango chose a big room with a balcony facing to the east and a bathroom all her own. Kohaku choose a similar room on the other side of the house and her father had the entire third floor for his home office, library, and private quarters.

The movers arrived quickly and set about bringing furniture into the house. Kirara made a spectacular reappearance walking right in front of one of the movers, causing him to trip and drop a box of heavy books, which he promptly fell on top of.

Sango immidiately ran over and helped him up and began apologizing. "I'm so sorry! Kirara didn't mean to"  
He laughed. "It's quite all right." Sango smiled in relief. He held out his hand. "My name is Kuranosuke Takeda." She accepted the handshake and introduced herself. "I better get back to moving these books now. It's been a pleasure to meet you," he said picking the box back up and carrying it up the stairs.

"He's rather good looking..." Sango though, but her daydreams were interrupted by the doorbell. She opened the door to see a smiling girl in a school uniform and a shy boy who looked about Kohaku's age.

"Hi! Were your neighbors and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!" the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is my eleven year old brother, Souta." The boy looked up shyly when his name was mentioned.

"Hello. I'm Sango." She shook hands with Kagome. "I think my bro-" she was interrupted by a soccer ball rolling past her feet into the lawn. Kohaku ran to the door.

"Sorry, my ball just slipped out of my hands! I DIDN'T KICK IT!" he defended hiself at Sango's eyeroll.

Kagome laughed, and Sango couldn't help but join her. Souta's shyness seemed to evaporate, and he asked Kohaku if he was interested in being on the school soccer team. They went to Kohaku's room talking about soccer.

"Wow! Souta's usually really shy around new people! How weird! Oh!" Kagome gave her a sheepish grin. "I totally forgot to ask your name!"

"It's no problem. I'm Sango. Sango Taijiya."

"It's great to finally have another girl my age in the neighborhood! Most of the people around here are rich older families who don't have children. There are a few...exceptions..." Kagome's face darkened, but she shook it off in a moment. "Anyway, I think were going to be really good friends!"

Sango couldn't help but smile at Kagome's cheerfulness. "Yeah, I think so too."

SO! Whadya think? Love it? Hate it? I know, it's really short and all, but this is just the beginning! If at least one person tells me to keep going, I'll do it! But to tell me you must Review! So do it!


	2. Movin' in

Aight! Chapter two is here, everyone! Also, I think I need to re-title this thing but what I don't know. Review me ideas! That means YOU Anna and Marc! You are not exempt! 

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I STILL DO own this fanic.

LAST CHAPTER

Sango couldn't help but smile at Kagome's cheerfulness. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

"So, do you want to come in and see the house?" Sango asked the bouncy girl in her doorway.

"Love to!" Kagome replied. Sango stepped back to let her through, leaving the door open behind them for the movers. Sango showed Kagome around the first floor, then up the stairs.

"Kohaku took the room over there, I suppose we'll use the middle room for guests, and my room is over here," Sango said, walking into her new room. Her bed, dresser, shelves, desk, and many many boxes of her stuff were scattered about the room. Sango sighed.

"This is going to take forever to unpack," she stated wearily.

Kagome gave her shoulder a friendly pat. "I know! I'll help you unpack!"

Sango looked at her questioningly. "But...you don't...it's my..."

"Come on! With two people it'll go twice as fast! We'll be done in no...time..." Kagome's sentance trailed off as the movers brought in three more huge boxed of Sango's stuff. "My goodness! What is IN those boxes, anyway?"

Sango laughed. "Clothes and books," she stated simply. Kagome eagerly ripped open the nearest box and began examining the contents.

"Maaaybe we should arrange the furniture first," Sango said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and the two girls began moving Sango's furniture.

When she was satisfied with the arrangement, Sango started tearing open the boxes. Kagome alphabetized her books, which took up three very large shelves, while Sango hung her immense wardrobe in the walk in closet.

When Kagome had finished with the books, she started helping Sango with the clothes. "It's really a shame we have uniforms, you have some really nice stuff!"

Sango dropped the tank top she was in the middle of hanging up and gaped at Kagome. "UNIFORMS?"

Kagome looked at Sango skeptically. "Did my attire not astutely inform you?" For the first time since Kagome had arrived, Sango noticed the white, long sleeved top, with a green collar and sleeve cuffs, the green mini skirt, and the white socks and brown loafers she was wearing. Sango sank to the floor and started to repeatedly bang her head against the wall. Kagome dropped the black tshirt she was hanging up and restrained Sango by holding her shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" Kagome yelled.

Sango stood up. "Sorry. I just can't believe I'm going to have to wear that! Every day!" Sango raised her eyebrows. "Why are you wearing it in the middle of August?"

Kagome grinned. "It's the only clean thing I had!" she confessed. "I didn't want to look grungy if the new neighbors turned out to be cynical old people...again."

Sango laughed. "It's a good thing there's so much space between houses, I don't think they'd appreciate fifty decibals at midnight," she said, opening another huge box to unpack her stereo. Kagome gleefully changed the topic to music as they unpacked Sango's large CD collection.

Sango looked around the room. "Nothing left now but to dispose of these empty boxes," she said, putting smaller boxes into a big box to save time. Kagome followed suit and they threw the boxes in a small closet down in the basement. Kohaku and Souta came down seconds later with more boxes and threw them in the closet as well.

As the group came upstairs, Kagome looked at the grandfather clock and gasped. "Souta we were supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Kagome and Souta frantically headed for the door. "Oh! I'll come over tomorrow to take you downtown and buy a uniform, okay?" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"Sure. Bye!" Sango yelled as the two ran out the front door, accidentally slamming it behind them.

"Sango?"

"Yeah Kohaku?"

"I'm glad we moved here."

"Me too, Kohaku. Me too."

The Taijiya siblings walked into their new living room to watch TV together, hopefull that their future in this new town would not be a repeat of the last one.

Well, nobody reviewed, but TWO people told me to keep going, so I did. Not very long chapters, I know. But I like to leave it off when nothing is happening. Cause that is just how I am, okay? OKAY! Review or I will find your weakness and exploit it to the public!


	3. The abyss of hell

Okay! Thanks to Kokari and Manda, I will now present to you CHAPTER THREEEEEE! I introduce the main villain himself, along with his very fucked up family! 

Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Inuyasha, it would be a lot different. But I'm not. So I write this story instead. Which I DO own. So hands off!

LAST CHAPTER

The Taijiya siblings walked into their new living room to watch TV together, hopefull that their future in this new town would not be a repeat of the last one.

* * *

On the other side of town, in a very darkened old house, a somber little girl with white hair wearing a plain white kimono sat in her room listening to her siblings fight. The girl's only sister ran into the room and looked for a place to hide. 

"Kanna! Please don't tell Naraku where I am, okay?" the older girl said, quickly crouching in Kanna's armoire and shutting the door behind her.

"Kagura! Get back here!" her brother Naraku shouted in the hallway. He stepped into the room and looked at Kanna, who simply stared at her sister's hiding place. Naraku smirked and threw the doors of the armoire wide open.

Kagura screemed as she was picked up by the arm and roughly tossed out of Kanna's armoire. She hit the wall with a loud THUD and winced. She tried to run through the door, but was quickly grabbed by Naraku.

"Oh no you don't, you little bitch. Your not going anywhere," Naraku hissed. Kagura shoot a pleading look at Kanna, but her little sister just stared vacantly up at Kagura's wide red eyes. Naraku got her attention back by lifting her a clear two feet into the air.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura. How many times have we been through this?" Naraku asked her in a light, humorous voice. He slammed her against the wall. Kagura felt pain shoot through her skull as stars exploded in front of her. It was a short lived spectacle, for Naraku's smirking face was soon back in her vision. She cringed as he raised his hand, but he merely tucked his long black hair behind his ear.

"When will you learn, Kagura?" he asked as his fist made contact with her stomach. He threw her across the room, and she briefly saw the stars again before losing consciousness.

* * *

Naraku looked at his sister in contempt. The bitch had the nerve to lose it before he was done punishing her. He turned to his more diligent and loyal younger sibling and smiled. She turned and stared at the door. Naraku faced the door as well, and, mere seconds later, a boy similar in feature to Kanna walked in. 

"Ah, Hakudoushi, the other loyal sibling. Where would I be without you two?" Naraku asked in a caring tone.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru are back," he said simply. Naraku thanked him for the update and strolled out of the room. Hakudoushi smiled at his twin Kanna and then looked in disgust at the unconscious Kanna. Blood was seeping from her mouth and sticking to her short black hair. He became slightly alarmed, but not really worried.

"Kanna, I think were going to need the disinfectant wipes again. Kagura's bleeding all over the floor."

"I know. I'll go get them," she said in her monotone voice, rising slowly from her seat on the bed.

"I'll go with you. It's better than watching our dear sister bleed to death," he responded. Kanna nodded, and the two walked out of the room together.

* * *

"Juromaru! Kageromaru! What the HELL is that?" Naraku shouted, walking into the sandy courtyard of the unkempt old house. Kageromaru glared at Naraku from behing his twin Juromaru's back. Juromaru handed his furious brother the bag he was holding. Naraku took one look inside it and glared at the two. 

"You killed ANOTHER school girl? What the hell!" Naraku threw the bag to the ground and a tuft of sleek brown hair was seen peeking out the top.

"I was hungry. We have no money. She has no family," Juromaru stated simply, as if it was a normal everyday thing. "Well," Naraku thougt, "at this point it was damn close to being an everyday thing..."

"If you get caught, it will shed some unwanted light on our little project. I do not want that, which means nither do you," Naraku said menacingly.

"Is that a THREAT big brother?" Juro sneered at him, tossing his long white hair behid his back. Naraku envied his siblings for their white hair, a trait he had not recieved, as they had, from his mother.

"Don't you remeber Kagewaki? How will we ever avenge his death if you two get arrested?" Naraku asked angrily.

Juromaru and Kageromaru looked at the ground. Naraku threw the black plastic bag back at the twins. "Now get rid of this...thing," he muttered disgustedly. They nodded and walked toward the woods. "Note to self: Stay away from the forest," Naraku thought to himself. He walked back to the house with one name on his mind.

Sango Taijiya

SUSPENSE! Another shortie, but I have the ideas in mind for the next chapter. Just remember, without motivation I will not write! SO MOTIVATE ME ALLREADY!


	4. Meeting the boys

Allright! Are you as pumped for this chapter as I am? Well you should be! Here we introduce none other thaaaan...Sesshoumaru! Well, and Inu and Miroku and Rin and some other peoples...ANYway, here we go with chapter 4! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this fanfic! Don't steal from me OR Rumiko Takahashi! Who I also don't own! .

Juromaru and Kageromaru looked at the ground. Naraku threw the black plastic bag back at the twins. "Now get rid of this...thing," he muttered disgustedly. They nodded and walked toward the woods. "Note to self: Stay away from the forest," Naraku thought to himself. He walked back to the house with one name on his mind.

Sango Taijiya

* * *

**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEE-CLICK**

Sango pressed the snooze button on her alarm for the second time that morning. She knew she should be getting ready to go with Kagome and buy a uniform, but somehow the idea of getting sleep was more appealing. She rolled over and looked out her new bedroom window. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Sango yelled. The door opened and Kohaku walked in, fully dressed. He stared at Sango.

"What?" She asked.

"Kagome is on the phone..." he said holding it up. Sango scrambled out of bed and seized the phone, muttering a thanks to Kohaku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango! It's Kagome."

"Hey Kagome."

"I'm coming over in about 15 minutes, okay?"

"Okay...hey, how are we getting downtown anyway?"

"It'll take a little pleading, but I've got an idea."

"Allright. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sango hit the end button and threw the phone on the bed. She found some decent jeans and a blue halter top to wear, quickly brushed her teeth, and put her hair up in a high ponytail. She was rummaging through her closet for shoes when the doorbell rang.

"Shit," she murmured and quickly found the blue tennis shoes she was looking for. She ran downstairs to see Kohaku had allready answered the door. Souta had accompanied his sister for the benefit of seeing Kohaku. The two boys ran to teh backyard with a soccerball. Kagome was wearing navy blue cargo pants and a light blue happy bunny tee shirt that said "It's cute how you think I'm listening."

"Hey!" Kagome greeted Sango cheerfully.

"Hey," Sango replied. "So, how are we getting downtown again?"

Kagome's face darkened. "Unless you have a car, were relying on the..._exceptions_." Kagome said the word like it was dirty.

"Something tells me I don't like this plan," Sango said.

Kagome smiled wearily. "It's not so bad. Inuyasha's a prick, but Miroku lets me borrow his car in return for not killing him."

"Sounds like a win win situation. Why would you kill him?" Sango questioned.

"Because he's a total pervert," Kagome stated simply. "Anyway, let's go."

Sango and Kagome walked across the street and a few blocks down. As they walked, Sango asked if Inuyasha and Mioku were brothers.

"Well, theyre really good friends, but not brothers. Inuyasha lives with his grandfather Myoga, and when Miroku's parents died, Inuyasha insisted that Miroku live with him. Myoga gladly agreed, and he's been living there ever since he was ten," Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see," Sango said quietly.

They reached a house about twice the size of Sango's, four floors and a gardern out front. It was one of those nice houses that have pools in the backyard. Sango could see an old man wearing plain but very old clothes watering the flowers out front.

"Hey Myoga!" Kagome called. The old man looked up from his gardening and smiled at Kagome. "Are Miroku and Inuyasha around?"

"Theyre inside, in Inuyasha's room, I believe. Go right in," Myoga said, then went back to his gardening.

Kagome led Sango into the house and up a staricase. They walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door with a paper on which was written "Inuyasha's room. Stay out or face my Tetsusaiga" on it. Kagome opened the door, but nobody was inside.

"Strange..." she murmured. They walked down the hall to the next door, similar but the door said "Miroku's room. Ladies welcome!" on it. Nobody inside.

"Well, where on earth-" Kagome was interrupted by a large CRASH followed by a lot of yelling on the floor above. "Oh! This way!" Kagome ran for a side staircase and they were quickly on the third floor. Sango only had a few moments to glance at the stone walls before being dragged to a door in the center of the long hallway. Kagome pushed it open and Sango gasped.

Two very handsome males were swordfighting without shirts on. They both had very long pure silver hair and golden eyes. Another one with short black hair and blue eyes was watching from the other side of the room along with a black haired little girl with brown eyes wearing a peach and orange checkered kimono. Sango watched as the taller of the two silver haired boys, who was wearing white, disarmed the other and pointed his sword at the boy's neck. The girl in the corner cheered.

"Yay! Sesshoumaru won!"

Sesshoumaru turned and was the first to see the two girls at the door. He nodded at Kagome, who waved. Everyone else turned to them then and the other silver haired boy blushed and looked angry.

"Why are you here, Kagome?" he asked haughtily as he picked up and sheathed his sword.

"Not to see you, Inuyasha, that's for sure!" she replied angrily. As they continued to argue, the black haired boy walked up to Sango.

"Hello. My name is Miroku," he said with a dead-sexy total-knockout smile. Sango remembered what Kagome had said, and wearily accepted his handshake. Kagome noticed Miroku and glared at him.

"Don't do anything perverted, Miroku. She just moved here," Kagome warned him.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it!" He said, convincing noone. "What are you two fine ladies doing here, anyway?"

"I need to borrow your car again. Shopping. Uniforms," Kagome quickly explained. Sesshoumaru, now fully clothed (but still hot . eh heh heh), approached Kagome, with the little girl trailing behind him.

"Will you take Rin with you? She needs a new uniform for school, but I haven't got the time to take her, and I can't trust any of these idiots with a little girl," he said (in a totally sexi voice! melts).

"Sure! No problem!" Kagome said, smiling at Rin. Rin waved cheerfully, and Sesshoumaru handed Kagome some money before leaving.

"Great then, where are the keys?" Kagome asked Miroku. Her face suddenly turned to a look of pure horror and in a split second, Sango knew why.

She felt "something" rubbing her bottom and her whole body went rigid. She twitched, then slowly turned to face a VERY content Miroku.

**SMACK**

Sango smacked Miroku so hard he toppled over. She was screaming profanities at the top of her lungs.

"-**AND IF YOU EVER EVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!**" she finished, taking a large breath of air and then glaring at the pervert. Inuyasha was laughing so hard his face was red and Kagome was giving Miroku a 'Well you deserve it' look.

"Oh my **GOD** that was hilarious!" Inuyasha said, still laughing. Rin was still standing behind Kagome, right where Sesshoumaru had left her, tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor.

"We should probably get going," Kagome said. Miroku willingly gave up the keys, and cheerfully waved goodbye while massaging a bright red handprint on his face.

They traveled back down the stairs and out the door, Sango still fuming. She brightened considerably when she saw that Miroku's car was a dark blue porsche. Her anger completely evaporated when Kagome asked her if she would like to drive.

"WOULD I!" she said, grabbing teh keys and hopping into the driver's seat. Kagome smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, with Rin in the backseat.

"Buckle up!" Sango said happily as she strapped herself in and revved the engine. She backed out of the driveway and sped off towards town.

Okay, that's enough for now. You can wait for CHAPTER FIIIIIIVE! which I have allready started. Muahahaha, I cut this chapter short to start the next one, don't you just hate me? I know, so make me happy! Review!


	5. End of The Calm

ALRIGHTAY! It's time for yet another MORE THAN ONE PARAGRAPH IN BOLD FONT actual CHAPTER of Sango Taijiya's new life! Exciting? I didn't think so either! 

Inuyasha Uhh, are you Kyoko Hime?

Me OHMYGOD IT'S INUYASHA! Yep, that's me!

Inu Kokari sent me to annoy you for not updating fast enough.

Me But I AM updating! See? Look! -points at screen-

Inu Oh. Well, in that case, carry on.

Me WAIT!

Inu Whaaat?

Me -plays with Inu's ears- Wow! That's so COOL! .

Inu -angry- What are you doing?

Me -lets go- Nooothing. Hey, where's your necklace?

Inu Kokari took it off.

Me Well, THAT'S no good! The necklace is part of your character, he can't do that!-puts another one on him-

Inu AHH! Nooo! Don't sit me, PLEASE NOOOO!

Me I don't know how he even got the other rosary off, but there we go. Now, if your really good I will make you some ramen, but only if you sit quietly in the corner till I am done with the chapter, otherwise you will have a very painfull rendezvous with my floor, okay?

Inu Hmm...okay, sure.

Me I don't own Inuyasha, Kokari, or anything of the Inu Yasha series (except manga 1&2 and DVD 1, which I bought from Suncoast) I do own this story, and several packages of ramen. Yummy!

LAST CHAPTER

"Buckle up!" Sango said happily as she strapped herself in and revved the engine. She backed out of the driveway and sped off towards town.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girls leave. Miroku winced when he heard the tires loud squeak as Sango sped away from them. 

"How irritating," Inuyasha murmured, looking at his sword. "Tetsusaiga's all scratched to hell."

"Just like every other time you fight Sesshoumaru," Miroku said, quite a bit irritated himself. He couldn't remember a girl ever rejecting him so forcefully. Kagome had scremed quite a bit louder, he recalled, but hadn't hit him. He hadn't ever been hit by a girl. Ever.

"It's been like this ever since he got that stupid Toukijin," Inuyasha said. Stupid Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe the sword is just inherently evil," Miroku said dryly. Had he done something differently? No, all girls (well, all the girls without someone else in mind) reacted to his advances in a positive manner. He was very rarely rejected, he had his own fan club for heavens sake.

"You know, I wouldn't doubt it," Inuyasha replied. Now he had to get the stupid old swordmaker to fix it. Stupid Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, will you shut up about the stupid sword?" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha was taken aback. Miroku rarely raised his voice, and even Inuyasha could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku turned and stared out the window again. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Well?" Miroku's silence continued. Inuyasha poked Miroku's arm with the sword (in it's purple sheath). Miroku didn't react at all.

"Okay, really, what is bothering you so much?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know..." Miroku lied, quite convincingly, but Inuyasha knew him too well.

"Aha! It's that girl, isn't it! The one that was with Kagome!" Inuyasha smirked. "Awwww, poor Miroku was rejected by a girl! And she even hit you!"

Miroku glared a him. "Hey, you HAD to grab her ass, didn't you? For shame, Miroku, for shame. You got what you deserved, and it was hilarious!" Inuyasha pulled the sword back out. "Maybe a duel will get your mind off of girls?"

Miroku found his favorite staff in the corner and sighed. "Sure, I'll whip you in a fight, but nothing ever gets my mind off of girls."

* * *

After following Kagome's directions carefully, but still getting "lost" in the country twice, the three girls arrived at the Sengoku School Store. 

"It's named Sengoku School Store because we have Sengoku high, Sengoku Middle school, Sengoku elementary, and the Sengoku preschool," Kagome explained as they walked in. "Excepting the preschool, they all require uniforms."

"Joy," Sango said sarcastically.

"Well get yours first," Kagome said, directing them to a section on the girl's side of the store marked "HIGH SCHOOL". Sango found her size and took five identical uniforms, white shirt, green skirt and all. She bought socks and shoes too. Then they headed for the "MIDDLE SCHOOL" section, and found some new uniforms for Rin. Sango picked some up for Kohaku and Kagome did the same for Souta, since they and Rin would be starting Middle School.

They went to the front of the store and paid for their merchandise, then left. On the sidewalk outside the store, Kagome stopped.

"Look, and ice cream shop! Wanna stop, Rin?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically, and they went in.

* * *

In the Taijiya's backyard, Kohaku and Souta were happily playing soccer. 

"Well, not for long," Naraku thought to himself from his concealed place in the forest on the edge of their property. (NOTE: This is not the same forest that surrounds Naraku's house! it's a nice, and untill now, safe forest where bodies do not turn up! okay, back to the story) He waited untill the perfect moment, when Souta and Kohaku both had their backs turned. Naraku ran silently and bashed Souta on the back of the head. Kohaku turned and gasped, watching his friend slip to the ground, unconscious. Naraku took advantage of his momentary lapse and punched him hard in the stomach. Naraku momentarily left Kohaku and Souta lying on the ground as he approached the house. He left teh door open as he walked into the house and walked up the staris. He entered Sango's father's study to see th man sitting at his desk, preoccupied with his work. Naraku silently approached the desk, and Mr. Taijiya didn't notice him at all untill Naraku's knife was pressed against his back. He sat up and turned his head. His eyes widened as he recognized who was holding a knife to his back.

"You bast-" he began, but his words were cut violently short as Naraku shoved the knife through his entire chest.

Naraku pulled the knife out and washed the blood off of it in Mr. Taijia's bathroom. He left without glancing at the body, walked out of the house, and picked up the still form of Kohaku, carrying it with him, and leaving not a trace of who had committed the crime.

"We should stop at our houses and drop this stuff off, so we don't have to carry it," Kagome said as Sango neared their neighborhood.

"Sounds like a plan, if it's okay with Rin," Sango said.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru is at a buisness thingy untill later tonight," Rin said, liking her ice cream cone. Sango drove to her home, cheerfull that her new life was turning out really well.

Untill she saw the yellow police tape surrounding her home.

Sango parked quickly and ran to the nearest police officer.

"Whoa miss, you can't just-"

"This is my house! Where is my brother? And my father? And Souta? What happened?"

"Oh, you must be Sango," the officer said sadly. "An ambulence took your father and Souta to the hospital."

Kagome gasped. "Are they okay?"

"Souta will be fine, he's only suffered a minor head wound." Kagome looked relieved. "Mr. Taijiya, however, is in critical condition. He was stabbed in the back, and it's a miracle the criminal missed his heart."

"Where is Kohaku?" Sango asked, looking around.

The police officer looked at the ground. "He has been kidnapped. We have no idea where he is or who took him. I'm sorry."

Sango gaped. Kohaku couldn't be missing, they had picked the neighborhood for it's low crime rate. Then it hit her.

Naraku

Sango broke down into tears. She hit her knees on the ground and put her hands up to her face to try and hide the tears. Kagome was instantly by her side to comfort her, and Sango was glad she had at least one person in the world who still cared, even if she didn't understand the entire situation.

Sango couldn't tell the police, or Kohaku would surely die. All she could do was wait, for either a bargain from one of Nakaku's henchmen or...Sango didn't want to think of what "or" could possibly mean. All she wanted was her brother back safely, and with Naraku involved, that was going to be nearly impossible.

* * *

THE PLOT THICKENS! Well, so whadya think? I just couldn't kill Sango's dad, but unfortunately he's not going to be a lot of help to her. Wanna find out why? Then review! REVIEW DAMNIT! 

Inu Hey what about me?

Me Oh yeah! -hands ramen- Good boy.

Inu Hehe, yay!

Me Tell teh people to review, and I will supply you with more!

Inu PLEASE REVIEW! I'M HUNGRY!

me Review and feed the hanyo!


	6. What happened?

Well well well. It's been a while. I had strep over spring break, no fun. Then I generally didn't have any ideas. And then I decided it was time to get a certain relationship to go where I wanted it to... coughnowmyboyfriendcough ANYWAY! Now that my internet is up and running (did I mention our phone lines were burned to a crispy plastic mess because they run under out neighbors firepit?) HERE is the next exciting episode...err...chapter...of Sango Taijiya's new life! 

LAST CHAPTER

Sango couldn't tell the police, or Kohaku would surely die. All she could do was wait, for either a bargain from one of Nakaku's henchmen or...Sango didn't want to think of what "or" could possibly mean. All she wanted was her brother back safely, and with Naraku involved, that was going to be nearly impossible.

* * *

SWISH "Grr!" BANG   
SWISH "yah!" BANG   
SWISH "Hya!" BANG   
SWISH CLANG "Huh? Miroku, what are you doing? I'm trying to practice, put your staff down." 

Inuyasha stared at his friend. "He sure is actin wierd," Inuyasha though. "Wonder if that girl really did get to him?" A screech of tires and a rumbling car engine was heard and they both moved over to the front window. Miroku's dark blue porsche was speedily followed by a police car.

"Jeez, what did you do this time Inuyasha?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said indignantly. "Well, unless you count that whole gluing quarters on the school cafeteria tables thing, but that's not really a police matter, it must be the...girl..." Inuyasha trailed off as Sango and Kagome climbed out of the car, followed by Rin. Sango was looking at the ground, and didn't move an inch (AN: uhm, or a centimeter I guess...sure) untill Kagome had bowd to the man in the police car and grabbed her arm. The police car sped away (still in the speed limit, though).

Inuyasha looked at the clock in the corner of the room. "What on earth are they doing here at 9:00 in a police car?" he thought. He turned back to find Miroku walking to the door. He quickly caught up and they ascended to the first floor (ground floor) as the doorbell rang. Inuyasha beat Myoga to the door and flug it wide open. Kagome stared up at him and sighed sadly. Sango was still staring at the ground.

"Uhm...hey Inuyasha.." Kagome murmured. "I have an..uhm, favor to ask of you."

Inuyasha was about to bite her head off with a retort like 'Why should I do YOU any favors?' but Miroku pushed him aside before he could speak. He grabbed Sango's hands with his.

"What's wrong, Miss Sango?" he asked in a strangely caring tone. Sango looked up. Inuyasha could see tears running down her pale cheek. She was breathing strangely, and he guessed she was trying not to cry.

"Kagome, what is going on?" Inuyasha asked her quietly.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as well. She put her hands up to her face and silently cried. Inuyasha was struck dumb, he had never seen Kagome cry.

"Why are you crying? Kagome?" Inuyasha was really getting concerned. Why were they both crying? "Tell me what happened."

Kagome put her hands at her sides and clenched them into fists. "S-s-someone t-took Koha-haku and th-they allmost killed Sango's d-dad and S-s-souta!" She started to bawl again and Inuyasha hugged her. Sango stared at the ground again. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Sango, I'm-" She wrenched her shoulder away and glared angrilly at him.

"Don't say your sorry! You have no control over it, so why are you apologizing?" She clenched her fists and started screaming. "YOU DON'T GET IT! KOHAKU MIGHT DIE! HE MIGHT DIE! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She sank to her knees and punched the ground several times before sobbing again. Miroku looked crushed, and tried to approach her. She screamed at him in a very primal sounding way, but he sank to his knees in front of her anyway. She hit him hard in the chest, causing him to wince, but he didn't move. She continued to hit him, crying harder every second, untill her fists rested on his chest. Miroku put his arms around her an let her sob into his shoulder.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched the ordeal with grave faces.

Kagome sighed again. "The police said Sango can't stay at her house. It isn't safe. I would let her stay at mine, but...well, we just don't have room for another person with grandpa." She looked up pleadingly at Inuyasha. "Can she please stay here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course...I can't believe a kid was taken in this town..."

Kagome made a small noise of agreement. Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. "Why does she think it's her fault?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know...oh, I hope Kohaku's okay!"

"Come now, let's go inside," Miroku said, coaxing Sango up and into the house. Rin had gone inside long ago, and Sesshoumaru was talking to her in the entrance hallway, holding her in his arms. She looked worried as Sango walked in and Sesshoumaru carried her over with him to the door.

"Rin told me what happened. Are you staying here?" he asked in a gentle tone usually reserved for Rin.

Sango responded with a 'gwi' noise and Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku. "Put her in the west room, the one with the purple carpet," he said, back to his matter-of-fact tone. Miroku nodded and ushered Sango up the staris.

Sesshoumaru moved on to his brother and Kagome. "Is your brother injured, Kagome?"

"He'll be fine, he's at home now. But Sango's father..." Kagome shook her head. "He's in a coma. The doctors said it was a miracle that he lived."

"Hm, I see," Sesshoumaru said, petting Rin's hair. "School starts in less than one week. Do you believe Sango will attend?"

Kagome looked lost for a second, then shook it off. "I don't know. I think she might, she was muttering something about a meeting in the car. When I asked her about it, she told me it was better that I not know...I think the name was Naraku."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at her wide eyed and alert. "Naraku? Are you certain?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.

Kagome was slightly frightened at Sesshoumaru's look, but managed to nod.

"You are ABSOLUTELY sure Souta did NOT see the man who knocked him out, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked in the same voice. Kagome nodded again. The brothers looked at each other then at Kagome.

"They should be fine," Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

"This is Naraku, he would go to any lengths to get what he wants. You know what he did!" Inuyasha replied angrily. Kagome sensed that he was mad at the Naraku person, not his brother.

"Souta just happened to be there. I doubt he has anything more to do with Naraku's insidious plot, provided that Kagome stays away from it," Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Kagome.

"We can't be sure! They might not be safe there!" Inuyasha replied, hugging Kagome tighter. She blushed, not knowing if he realized what he was doing or not.

Sesshoumaru did, and a hint of smile touched his lips. Rin looked up at him and blinked her big beautifull eyes. "Are Kagome and Souta going to be okay? I don't want anything to happen to them. I like Kagome."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He looked at Kagome. "I will send a few people to secure the area. If they detect a hint of danger, we will move your family into the east wing. Is that acceptable?" Everyone nodded. Rin hugged Sesshoumaru. "It's Rin's bedtime right now, so I will be back in about fifteen minutes. You may want to check on your friend Sango, then wait in the blue room for my return." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Who is Naraku?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha peered down at her and grimaced. "Sango was right. It was better that you not know, but I have a sinking feeling that you'll know too much soon enough."

Okay! So, a slightly longer chapter to sorta kinda maybe make up for the long absence.Inuyasha: -nearly dead in the corner- ughhhh  
Me: SHIT I forgot you were down here! I'm soo sorry!  
Inu: Foood...so hungryyy.  
Me: -gives Inu some ramen- Eat! Eat and live!  
Inu: w00t! -devours ramen-  
Me: Now you know what to do! DO IT!


	7. A BODY?

Inuyasha: Two bowls of Ramen! -is happily eating-  
Me: Ehehehe. It's all thanks to you, buddy! Well, not really, but whatever!  
Inu: Food!  
Me: Yes, yes

* * *

LAST CHAPTER 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Who is Naraku?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha peered down at her and grimaced. "Sango was right. It was better that you not know, but I have a sinking feeling that you'll know too much soon enough."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, who is Naraku? Why does he want to hurt Kagome and Sango? Why did he take Kohaku?" 

Sesshoumaru looked around the orange and peach walls of Rin's room, thinking of a way to answer her questions.

"Naraku is a very evil man. I don't know why he wants to hurt Sango, but I'm sure he took Kohaku to do just that." Rin seemed satisfied with his answers and laid her head down on the pillow.

"Are you going to find Kohaku?" she asked sleepily. Sesshoumaru covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I am," he said matter-of-factly. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself. As he was walking down the hallway to the stairs, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller name quickly before flipping the phone open.

"Jaken. What is it?"

"I think we found some evidence the police missed."

"Well, what is it?"

"A body."

Sesshoumaru newarly dropped the phone. "A** BODY? WHAT?**"

"It was in the woods behind the Higurashi residence. It's pretty mangled, but we have managed to id it."

"Who was it?"

"A 17 year old girl. Her name was Kikyo."

The name sounded slightly firmiliar, but Sesshoumaru couldn't quite place where it fit. "It's settled. Tell Ah and Un to alert the residents. You alert the proper authorities and find out how long she's been dead. I will escort Kagome back to her home to get her posessions. Tell Ah and Un to wait for my arrival to move the family."

"Got it."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and sighed. He continued down the stairs and walked down the long hallway to the blue room.

* * *

"We should probably leave them alone for a bit, Miroku. They have been through a lot today." 

Miroku gave Inuyasha a pained look. "I thought the same thing, but I...uh...can't move..." Miroku shifted his gaze down to Sango, who had cried herself to sleep in his lap on the blue room couch. "She might wake up and...well..."

"Were supposed to wait for Sesshoumaru here anyway, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm sure he will just come in and say everything's fine and you can go home anyway."

"I sure hope so," Kagome sighed, dropping into a comfortable armchair. Inuyasha glanced at the clock. It had been twelve minutes, so anytime now...

"I have some shocking news for you all," Sesshoumaru said, strolling into the room. Sango yawned and woke up, looked around confused for a moment, then shook her head and sat straight up, pushing Miroku away.

"Kagome, your family should indeed move into the east wing. The...body of a girl your age was found in the woods...behind your house," Sesshoumaru said. Everyone gasped.

"But...but how? How did...who would..." Kagome held her head with her hands, feeling a headache coming on.

Sesshoumaru turned to the door again. "We aren't sure, but I could make a pretty good guess. Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked from Kagome to his older brother. "Please help Kagome to the car, were gong for her family. Now," he added for emphisis. He walked out of the room again.

Sango sighed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Your family shouldn't have been dragged into this. Nither should have my brother of father...I'm sorry," she looked at Kagome with a pained look.

Kagome shook her head. "Sango, it's not your-"

"Kagome, please don't talk to me about something you have no idea of," Sango said softly. "If you had even the slightest idea..." her sentance trailed off and she stood up.

Inuyasha stood up as well. He walked over to Kagome and stopped.

"We should go get your stuff, I guess. Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

Miroku looked at Sango, who had started pacing. Sensing his gaze, she turned quickly and glared at him.

"Don't you have something better to do than watch me?" she sharply asked. Miroku shook his head and continued staring. Sango glared harder and Miroku raised one eyebrow.

"What did I do?" he asked. Sango opened her mouth and then shut it, and continued pacing. "That's what I thought," Miroku said with a sigh. He stood up. "I suppose the uniforms you bought are in my car. Would you like to get them or should I?" he asked politely.

Sango stopped and thought for a moment. "I brought some of my stuff from home with me. I should go get it," she said slowly, walking twords the door.

Miroku watched her walk out, then decided to follow in case she needed help. As he walked out the front door into the night air, he heard voices coming from the garage. He moved tword them, recognising one as Sango's and the other as a voice he'd never forget in his life. A voice unmistakable.

The voice of the man who had killed his parents.

* * *

SO HOW WAS IT? I leave you all to ponder what will happen next, what my twisted little pyromaniac mind will do to the good guys next, and what they do about it. 

Inu: (drawing Tetsusaiga) You better not hurt Kagome!  
Me: Chill out, it's a story.  
Inu: (narrowing eyes) Are you saying you ARE going to hurt Kagome?  
Me: Are you deaf AND stupid? No! Kagome, come here!  
Kagome: What now? Inuyasha, put that away!  
Inu: Uh uh, she wants to hurt you!  
Kag: She's **paying me** to act in the story!  
Inu: Payi...how come I'M not getting paid?  
Me: You _are_. You get paid in food based on reviews.  
Inu: Oh, I see. (looks at reader) You'd better review! (points sword at reader)  
Me: You heard the hanyo, now get to it!


	8. Let me handle this

-In a dark room, a light is shining down on a single chair, where Sesshoumaru is strapped down-Sesshoumaru: -attempting to release himself- Damn! What kind of chains are these?  
-a girl's voice approaching from behind-: The unbreakable kind. Sesshoumaru: Who are you?  
?: I'm Kyoko, of course! -girl twirls in front of the chair, tossing her hair and doing a cliche anime girl victory pose-  
Sesshoumaru: -sweatdrop- Why am I here?!?

Kyoko: -putting her arms on either side of the chair behind Sesshoumaru's head- GUESS.  
Sesshoumaru: You want information of some kind?  
Kyoko: well, not really.  
Sesshoumaru: You want to kill me?  
Kyoko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-no!  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know, maybe your just insane.  
Kyoko: DING DING DING! We have a WINNER! -Kyoko throws confetti in the air, the chains dissappear and Sesshoumaru stands up- Youve won the SUPER ULTRA TOTALLY UBER GRAND PRIZEAMAJIG! -a big mysterious box appears and drops to the floor with a loud THUD-  
Sesshoumaru: -looks at box- What the hell...? -the box rattles and growls, Sesshoumaru steps back and draws toukijin- What is in that box?  
-a strange fairy about 8 inches tall with pink hair and purple wings flutters and sits on Sesshoumaru's shoulder-  
?: If you can correctly guess what's inside the box, we won't let it attack you! -she giggles in an evil way and flies over to Kyoko-  
Kyoko: Kyoko! Didn't I tell you to stay inside my head?  
Kyoko: I got bored! You NEVER let me out!

Kyoko: Damn straight! Last time you burned down the-  
Kyoko: YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!  
-kyokos continue arguing, Sesshoumaru walks up to the box and lets the sword rip the box apart with its evil aura. Inuyasha and Kagome tumble out of the box-  
Sesshoumaru: What the-  
Inuyasha: What the-  
Kagome: What the-  
Kyoko(x2): HELL! -both burst out into crazy homocidal laughter-  
-S,I,Ka sweatdrop-  
Kyoko: Kyoko! Go home!  
Kyoko: Awww, your no fun! -dissapears in a cloud of feathers-  
Kyoko: -rubs temple- Muses are a PAIN! Sesshoumaru: What the hell kind of prizeamajig is this?!? I demand quality! Inu and Kag: HEY!  
Kyoko: hehehe, of course, I'm sure we can arrange somethi-RABID FANGIRL ATTACK!  
-fangirls stream into the room and fawn Sesshoumaru, ripping off his clothes and petting his hair-  
#1: OMG LOL It's the Sesshy!  
#2: Id totaly iz!  
#1: -screams and faints-  
#3: -rips off clothing- Take me, Sesshy sama! Sesshoumaru: AHHHH! HUMAN GIRLS! -tries to kill them-  
Kyoko: Silly Sesshoumaru, theyre FANGIRLS, they have immunity!  
Sesshoumaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohohhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH! -fangirls pile on him, ripping off clothing-  
Kyoko: Eh hehehe... -turns camera-  
Kagome: -madly twitching- Ewwww!  
Inuyasha: Woah, what kind of attack is THAT?  
Kagome: Uhm.  
Kyoko: Inuyasha, I think it's time we sat down and had a little talk about the fangirls and the demons. Inuyasha: I don't like the sound of this.  
Kyoko: While I have a little...talk...with out ignorant little hanyo friend, yall can have...THE NEXT CHAPTER OMGWTF IT'S CRAAAAAAAZY!!!!!1!1!!11!one!!1!!11!1!eleven!!1!! ENJOY FUCKERS! -shoots camera-

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own this story. And yall arent fuckers. Unless you want to be. Then go ahead...I was kidding! Cut that out! Eww! Sickos!

ALSO: I'm not southern

LAST CHAPTER

Miroku watched her walk out, then decided to follow in case she needed help. As he walked out the front door into the night air, he heard voices coming from the garage. He moved tword them, recognising one as Sango's and the other as a voice he'd never forget in his life. A voice unmistakable.

The voice of the man who had killed his parents.

* * *

Kagome sat in the car for a few minutes after they pulled into the driveway. There were police and FBI agents all over the place, and her grandfather was talking with Sesshoumaru in the front doorway while her bandaged, but living little brother and mother were busy carrying bags of their belongings out to a van haphazardly parked in the front lawn. Sesshoumaru was talking to her grandfather, who looked very serious. He nodded about something, then went back into the house to finish packing his things. Sesshoumaru left to make sure the rooms were ready for them. 

Her door opened and Inuyasha looked in at her. "Are you coming?" he asked, not bothering to hear her answer before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the car. Kagome thought of glaring at him and pulling her hand away, but it was much easier to let him lead her into her house, down the hallway and into her room. He gently pushed her onto the bed and set her backpack up on her desk. He proceeded to then pack up everything in her closet and desk, cramming it into the tiny backpack untill he found a duffle bag in the closet. He closet the backpack and set it onto the bed next to Kagome, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Then he put the duffle bag up on the desk and walked over to Kagome's dresser. A split second before he opened the top drawer, Kagome realized what he would find inside and jumped off the bed. The drawer was two inches of the way open when Kagome slammed forcefully into it, bouncing back onto the floor, and succeeding in forcing the drawer shut, only to have it fly back open again on the rebound.

"ohhh, my butt.." Kagome groaned, rubbing her behind. The drawer had entirely come out of the dresser, spewing it's undergarment contents everywhere, and had landed on top of Inuyasha's stomach. Also, he had panties on his face. Kagome quickly crawled over and snatched out the small book in the drawer, stuffing it into her backpack while Inuyasha, blushing like mad, slid the drawer back in.

"Why didn't you just TELL me that was your panty drawer? Jeeze," Inuyasha mumbled, standing in the doorway with his back turned on her. "Finish packing and we'll get out of here."

Kagome quickly finished packing everything she wanted into the two bags. "Done!" she proclaimed, zipping the duffle bag shut and throwing it at Inuyasha. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and they left the room.

'I hope he didn't see me hide my diary,' Kagome thought nervously. Lost in thought, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and tripped over her fat cat. She threw the backpack in front of her to cushion the blow, but Inuyasha had good reflexes and caught her around the waist with one had, stil carrying the bag.

"Carefull where you-ARGH, BUYO, YOU STUPID CAT!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping the bag and Kagome to pick up the cat.

Kagome picked up her backpack. "Hey, what's this book thing youve got, stupid cat?" Inuyasha said behind her. Kagome's heart jumped into her throat as she whirled around, but it was too late. Inuyasha had the diary open and was flipping through the pages, wide-eyed. Kagome gulped and Inuyasha looked up at her. They both blushed and looked away.

"Uh...so..we should...probably...you know...leave...and...stuff..." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha closed the diary, slipping it into his pocket. Then he picked up the duffle bag and carried Buyo in one arm back out to the car. Kagome bit her lip nevously, then picked up the backpack and followed.

Miroku slid up against the wall and slowly crawled around to peer over the side of the wall. It was him allright. Miroku wished he had his staff, or any weapon at all for that matter.

"...you will show up alone and unarmed, or you will never see your brother alive again. Is that clear?"

"I'm going to kill you if he's hurt!"

"Hahahaha, poor foolish Sango." Miroku grinded his teeth as Naraku laughed. He looked around for a stick or something to attack Naraku with, spying the open car door and, surprisingly, seeing a sword sheath in one of the bags filled with Sango's stuff. Miroku edged slowly over to the car, keeping low to the ground and making absolutely no sound.

"Why are you laughing?"

Miroku pulled the sword out of the bag slowly, the small noise it made no comparison to the evil laughter pouring from Naraku.

"You think you could kill me?" Naraku questioned.

"Maybe she can't," Miroku said from behind Naraku, "But I CAN!" He unsheathed the sword and swung forcefully at Naraku, who jumped back, surprised, and recieved a small cut on his arm. Though small, the cut started bleeding profusely and Naraku growled. Then he smirked.

"Oh, the young son of the monk. I remember him," Naraku said, as if recalling a friendly acquaintance. "He was quite a monk, he was. Though I must admit, all the training in the world couldn't have saved him from me." Naraku laughed a bit. "You think you'll fare better? Well, give it your best shot." Naraku spread out his arms and stood still. Miroku rushed forward, sword outstretched, but something else got to Naraku first.

A cat

A white cat, with strange black markings and seemingly red eyes, was clawing at Naraku's face. Presumably Sango's cat, as she had just thrown it on her enemy for lack of a better weapon.

"MIROKU! NOW!" Sango screamed. Miroku rushed forward again, sword ready to split Naraku in twain.

"Fucking cat!" Naraku growled menacingly, finally throwing the cat from his face, in time to see Miroku coming at him with a sword. Naraku shifted his body enough so that Miroku's attack missed his vital organs and hit his shoulder instead. The sword went straight through him, but Naraku barely winced, instead ducking under Miroku in his moment of weakness and puching him in the gut, then slamming his fist into Miroku's head, rendering him unconscious.

Sango watched Mirkou's brave sword attack, screaming his name as he was hit. Naraku pulled the sword out of his arm and pointed it down at Miroku's neck.

"Maybe I should just kill him now, to prove to you that I have no trouble doing so," Naraku mused out loud.

"NO!" Sango screamed, rushing forward. Naraku pointed the sword up at her, but Sango ducked under it and held Miroku tightly, shielding him with her own body.

Naraku laughed. "You would lay down your own life, that which you so bravely fought for last we met? Foolish girl, you are mistaken to perform such an act." He threw the sword lazily with his left hand, but it stuck through a tree halfway across the yard none the less.

"You will surender him now...or end your brothers life by saving his."

Kirara ran up and put her own small cat form between her mistress and the big evil man. She didn't quite know what was being said in the human's exchange of words, but she knew the evil man all too well. He laughed at her mistress, so Kirara growled fiercely at him. That always worked on the pesky squirrels that plagued her mistress. But all He did was glare at her. Mistress called for her so she growled one last time then sped over the small distance to her mistress. The mistress looked at her and said in her slow human words "Go for help." Kirara mewed and ran for the house, speeding up when she heard the evil man's crazy laughing sounds behind her.

Inside, Rin couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Sesshoumaru had said, that the bad man wanted to hurt one of her new friends. She got up and walked out of her room, intending to go to the kitchen and ask Myoga for a snack and a story to help her fall asleep, but a loud laughter from outside caught her attention. She ran to the window at the end of the hallway and looked out cautiously, to see a weird guy in purple laughing at Sango. Sango didn't look like she was laughing though, so Rin decided to go tell Sesshoumaru about him. Running down the carpeted steps, she ran headlong into Jaken.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing, child? You should be asleep!" he said, picking her up with intent to put her back in bed.

"But Master Jaken, there's a bad man outside! He's laughing at my friend Sango!" Rin shouted, but not bothering to struggle out of Jaken's grip since she knew he would listen: if it was important to Sesshoumaru, it was important to Jaken.

Jaken set Rin down and very seriously asked "Which side of the house is he on?" Rin pointed to the end of the hallway with the window she had been looking out.

"He was wearing a weird purple outfit too," she said. The comment caused Jaken to look like he was about to be seriously ill. He crouched down to Rins height to

"Rin, please go back to bed now. I will handle this. I'll tell Sesshoumaru sama what you saw, so trust me, okay?" Rin nodded and went back to her room, completely confident that everything would be fine, now that an adult was handling things.

* * *

So this chapter took like two years to write! Actually probably more like fifteen minutes once I got back into the story. The first half or so was already written, after all. It was pretty easy after I read it all, and now I know where I was generally going with it. I was actually tempted to make Jaken not believe Rin, but he knows she doesn't lie and also that Sesshoumaru would kill him if he didn't take even the slightest threat to Rin seriously. So, therefore, he believes her. 

Inu: -is totally dead in the corner-

Kyo: Oh my! It seems he's only had about two bowls of food in the last few years. Poor dear! Wait, you were alive and kicking in the beginning of the chapter, why are you dead now?  
Kyoko: -appearing in a puff of feathers- Because it's been two years, you stupid girl. What's wrong with you?  
Kyo: Well, uh, I kind of forgot about fan fiction and uhm...well, to tell you the truth, I was sad because I'm an awful writer who gets no reviews.

Kyoko: You need publicity! Post links to your story everywhere! EVERYWHERE!  
Kyo: You mean spam the people? That's awful! I'd never do that!

Kyoko: But you DO want reviews, right?  
Kyo: Let's leave it to the people! If I don't get a single review in the next three months, I'll swear off writing fanfics for good! Including this, if it's not finished!  
Kyoko: You drama queen. Feed the dogman.

Kyo: Oh my, where did my actors run off to?

-cast walks in- We got kicked off the air, so we are willing to work for food.

Kyo: Just what I wanted to hear! Let's go then! Next chapter, NINE! I would put a dramatic title here, but it's not written yet! I'll introduce some new people, maybe! Yeah! Come on muse, let's go! -runs off-

Kyoko: At least her vocabulary has slightly improved. Wait, shouldn't you be working on that big paper due in a few months?  
Kyo: I CAN'T HEAR YOU LA LA LA

Kyoko: ...that's my girl!


	9. To the rescue

Hooray another chapter! Now that I'm back into it, I'm totally ready to produce more chapters until I finish this beast! I don't know how long it will be, but trust me, we are nowhere near the end! RIGHT! So here we go, anti-research paper fanfiction pretty demonslayer story, Sango Taijiya's new life! Go! 

Disclaimer: May cause seizures to the dramaphobic. Do not use if currently giving birth or having sex. Also, I don't own Inu Yasha, but this story is mine, so don't you put your grubby little mitts on it!

LAST CHAPTER

"He was wearing a weird purple outfit too," she said. The comment caused Jaken to look like he was about to be seriously ill. He crouched down to Rins height to

"Rin, please go back to bed now. I will handle this. I'll tell Sesshoumaru sama what you saw, so trust me, okay?" Rin nodded and went back to her room, completely confident that everything would be fine, now that an adult was handling things.

* * *

Kagome shifted nervously in her seat. "I wonder which page he read," she thought, glancing at his pocket with her diary in it. "I was stupid to keep that thing! Now he's gonna think I'm a freak! Ahh..gotta change the subject.."

Kagome tried to act like nothing happened. "So, why won't you guys tell me who Naraku is?" She asked.

Inuyasha didn't look over for almost a minute. When he did, Kagome was surprised to see a tear rolling down his cheek. "Naraku is the man who killed Miroku's parents. He lit their house on fire, and when everyone ran out, he stabbed them. Miroku's mother was killed protecting him, the only reason he's alive is because she was able to stagger away with him while his father was fighing Naraku and his twin, Kagewaki."

"He has a twin?!" Kagome was afraid of Naraku already, but two of them would be unbearable.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He HAD a twin. Kagewaki dissapeared less than a year ago. I would assume that means he's dead, or Naraku probably wouldn't be bothering with Sango's family. Sesshoumaru thinks she somehow killed him and that's why he's after her."

Kagome thought of Sango's words, saying it was all her fault that her father had been stabbed and her brother kidnapped. Kagome couldn't even begin to think of how she must feel with her brother missing, but she could only hope that Kohaku would be found. She sighed. "What are you guys going to do about this?" she asked Inuyasha.

"We'll take out the problem at the source, what else?" Inuyasha grimaced at the thought of taking out that demonic man, but he knew it had to be done. For Sango and her family. For Kagome and her family. And especially...

...for Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru pondered how he was going to take out this man and his henchmen. He had been trying to find their hiding place for nearly 8 long years of his life, ever since the monk's son had moved in with them. He could sympathize, it had been tough for him to lose his family too, but his mother had never been close and he had been somewhat angry at his father for taking a new wife, and having a new son. Of course, he had been bitter, but he got over it with time. Remembering his happiness at having a new family had been nice, until he'd had to share it with Inuyasha. But he even got over that, and even though he beat him up on a regular basis, Inuyasha was actually something to be proud of as a brother. He could almost respect the little mutt.

Sesshoumaru turned into the driveway and was alarmed at the sight of a bleeding Jaken in his yard. Quickly, he jumped out of the car and ran to his minions aid, kneeling to lift him from the ground.

"M..master Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry I'm so weak.." Jaken said, then coughed up blood.

A voice laughed from a few yards away. "You should be, you worm. Now crawl back into the ground while I finish this one off." Naraku laughed, holding Miroku up in the air by his collar. Sango was unconscious on the ground under a tree with a sword stuck in it, and Miroku quickly joined her in sleepy land when he was thrown against the house.

Sesshoumaru stood up, leaving Jaken on the ground. "What a pest you are to bother me at home. Get out now, before I kill you," Sesshoumaru said in his calm (aka sexy) voice. He reached into his pocket and hit the panic button on his cell phone without taking it out. The police, Ah, and Un would be here shortly, and now the winows and doors to the house were all locked. Myoga would hear the alarm and know to go to Rins room to make sure she stayed safe in the house.

Naraku laughed. "You think you can kill me? You are so funny, Sesshoumaru. I'm very amused. This is almost as fun as kidnapping Kohaku was. Except I won't let you go alive!" At his last words, Naraku lunged at Sesshoumaru, who expected it and stepped to the side, kneeing Naraku in the gut. Naraku laughed and struck at Sesshoumaru, completely missing and also causing the wound on his shoulder to bleed even more profusely.

"Hmm, I DO appear to need a little treatment for these scratches. And I will send you the bill for my dry cleaning, it's so hard to get blood stains out. Though, I think dear Sango will be more worried about that, after all," Naraku gave Sesshoumaru a cold smile as he seemingly dissapeared into the shadows. The police and an ambulance arrived and Sesshoumaru sighed.

Paramedics rushed to the three victims. "How many more will be hurt because of this man?" he wondered out loud.

Kagome arrived at the second ambulance scene that day, but to her relief, everyone was basically okay. Sango had minor scrapes and bleeding, Miroku much the same plus a shallow wound on his back. Jaken had a concussion and internal bleeding, and so was taken to the hospital, but the paramedics said he'd almost certainly be up and about in a week or so. Kagome was so relieved she pretty much entirely forgot about the diary in Inuyashas pocket.

* * *

Okay, here is definetly a good place to stop. Inu: I am revived! 200 empty bowls are piled behind him Good boy...now, go do the dishes!  
Inu: WHYYY!  
So I can write.  
Inu: Fine. Can I read Kagome's diary now?  
Soon, very soon.  
Kagome: HEY! No he can't!

That isn't really your diary, silly actress.

Kagome: Oh, okay then. On with the story!

Right-o, so continue on I will and post like three or four chapeters at once to make myself feel cool. Yay! Please review if you read this, it does make me oh-so-happy. :)


	10. An invigorating read

So, here we are at chapter 10! Wow, how cool am I!  
Inu: You just chopped it down into bite sized pieces, these aren't REAL chapters.

Kyo: Do you want to eat tonight? You know we still aren't getting reviews, so it's entirely up to me if you get fed or not.  
Inu: Everyone loves you, please keep writing your awesome stories! Hooray for Kyoko hime, the magnificent!  
Kyo: Yes. Even though I would never want to be a real princess because I consider myself to be more then a bargaining chip and a baby machine. I would rather be the prince! Like Utena, yeah! And then I would be a womanizer and a sexist because, you know, that's just how royalty is. Anyway, on to chapter 10!

LAST CHAPTER

Kagome arrived at the second ambulance scene that day, but to her relief, everyone was basically okay. Sango had minor scrapes and bleeding, Miroku much the same plus a shallow wound on his back. Jaken had a concussion and internal bleeding, and so was taken to the hospital, but the paramedics said he'd almost certainly be up and about in a week or so. Kagome was so relieved she pretty much entirely forgot about the diary in Inuyashas pocket.

* * *

"YOU HENTAI!" CRASH

"DAHHH HELP MEE!"

Sango blearily opened her eyes to a very amusing scene. Kagome was hitting Miroku with a broom, and judging by the fact that they were in her new room, Sango suspected he had been about to do something very lecherous to her.

"Kagome, please," Sango yawned, getting out of bed. "Let me." She grabbed the gigantic boomerang from under the bed and began hitting Miroku with it. The two girls continued gleefully hitting the pervert until he fled the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Ahh, that was so fun!" Kagome said, setting down the broom and plopping down onto the bed in her light blue PJs.

"What was he doing anyway?"

"Nothing really. He was probably just checking to see if you were okay, but then he started to reach for you so I just grabbed that and started to whack him with it." Kagome rummaged in a box under Sangos bed until she found the secret pocky stash. "Oh boy, crushed almond!"

"Hey, my stash! Come on, you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Sango giggled and pushed the box back under the bed. "I suppose we should get dressed, but I really want a bath first." It was true, she hadn't had one since they had left their old house two days ago with all that had happened, but Sango was trying to remain positive for everyone else's sake. She knew Kohaku wouldn't be hurt, Naraku wouldn't do that if he really wanted to toy with Sango...

"Yoo-hoo, did you hear anything I just said?" Kagome waved her hand in front of Sangos face to get her attention.

"Er, sorry no. What?"

"I SAID we can use the super cool bath in the huge bathroom down the hall, it's amazing! Almost like an indoor hotsprings! It'll be so fun!" Kagome said. Sango had never used public baths before, but she wasn't afraid of Kagome so she said okay.

Meanwhile, the two now resident old guys were in the kitchen arguing over what was best to make for breakfast. Myoga said fish and soy sauce but Kagome's Grandpa wanted to have eggs and bacon with toast and coffee. Luckily, Kagome's mom ended the argument by deciding to make pancakes, which both men agreed sounded delicious.

Rin walked downstairs, having already had a bath and dressed for the day. "Wow, what's that great smell?" she wondered aloud as she wandered over to the kitchen. There was some nice looking lady making food in there, and she looked a lot like Kagome. "Hi, I'm Rin, who are you?" she asked politely, sitting on a stool at the counter. Seeing the pancakes, she squealed with delight. "That looks so delicious!"

"Hello Rin, I'm Kagome's mother. Would you like some pancakes? You can have strawberries, blueberries, syrup, or just about anything else you like on them too." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Rin, who nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I'll make a plate for you if you go give these to those crazy old guys over there," she said, pointing to two plates of food and then to Myoga and Kagome's grandpa who were sitting in the dining room arguing over something silly. Rin nodded and picked up the plates.

"Wow," she thought, "Kagome's mom is really nice! I hope they stay here a long time!"

Inuyasha, who hadn't left his room since the night before, was thinking much the same thing. He didn't really know why, but he felt calm having Kagome around the house. It was really weird. Thinking of Kagome reminded him of the diary he had found and he rummaged through the pants on the floor until he found it in a pocket. Briefly, he wondered if he should return it and not read it, but the small snippet he had read the previous day made it far too tempting. He opened the cover and skimmed the first page, a long list of death threats to those who would read Kagome's diary. He laughed at her sheer creativity and flipped the page. It was pretty boring, having seemed to start at the time when Kagome was just starting at her all girls middle school. He flipped through a lot of it, since it was all about who was dissing who and what boy band was popular but stupid, until he found an interesting page about her first day at their high school.

'Today I started hight school! 3 I'm excited to be going to the Sengoku high, because Sengoku school for girls was such a drag. Although, I bet if I was still going to all girls school I wouldn't have to deal with my stupid neighbors all the time. Inuyasha can be such a pest, even if he is really cute-'

Inuyasha blushed and though he now definetly felt bad, he had to keep reading. He wondered how Kagome could think he was "cute" when she argued with him nonstop. He kept reading.

'and that Miroku guy he is with is such a pervert! Today he asked if I would marry him and have his kid, and then he patted my butt! I screamed really loud, which made Mrs. Yura hit him over the head with a ruler. She's really strict and totally obsessed with her hair, but she's also really young for a teacher so she can be pretty okay. Then that freak Hojo had to ask if I was alright. He's okay I guess, but he's such a weirdo! And his face is really plain. He's not cute like Inuyasha. But then, he's also not mean like Inuyasha. Though I almost think Hojo is the more annoying. Also, Hojo is a wimp. I'm glad he doesn't live in my neighborhood. I would probably kill him. I also met a lot of new people I think I will be friends with! They-'

Inuyasha skimmed the rest of the entry, which was about her first day and the cafeteria and her new friends. He was mildly interested, but he already knew who her friends were and didn't care so he skimmed until he found another part about himself.

'That JERK Inuyasha! I tried to give him back his stupid necklace that he left in the gym after PE and he just grabbed it and told me not to touch his stuff! He can be so insensitive! I wish he could just be a little nicer to me, I mean it's so obvious that-'

Inuyasha was dismayed to find that the next part of the words were scribbled out so much he couldn't read them. So was the next half a page, in fact. The next part he could read was painful.

'And if it's not bad enough, he's totally ensnared in that Kikyo girls trap. There is no way she really likes him, not the way she talks in the changing rooms. Last week I heard her telling her dumb friends that she just wanted Inuyasha to buy her nice things because she knows that he is really rich, since his father was a huge industrialist. That scheming bitch is just trying to use him and he doesn't even know it! If he liked me, I would never treat him like that. I would love him for real, not like her fake crap.'

Inuyasha was shocked. Kikyo had broken up with him painfully, had he known that she was just using him...Inuyasha flipped through several more pages of Kagome's rants about mundane topics. Hojo the idiot, Miroku who felt up every girl in school (and some teachers too), her friends, her silly little brother, and small comments about Inuyasha himself. They were gradually turning from "he's a menace to society" to "I wish he would notice me" which was very confusing to Inuyasha, as he had never noticed such a change in Kagomes behavior, she argued with him more, if anything. Then he finally came to THAT page.

'Dear diary, Today totally sucks. At first it was great, but then I saw the most awesomely great and yet heartbreakingly sad thing ever. Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha, probably because he really doesn't have money himself and never buys her jewelry or anything. It was so sad to watch, because I'm sure she broke Inuyasha's heart. And I know I can't compare to her beauty or her popularity or anything about her. Especially the place she still has in Inuyasha's heart. I'll never compare, even if I'm the one who really loves Inuyasha, not her.'

* * *

It's so fun to write somebodies diary! Anyway, that is enough for this chapter.

Inu: L..l...lo.

Kagome: IT'S NOT REALLY MY DIARY! YOU LIAR! NO! LIES!

Inu: I..eh.  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT!  
Kyo: Whoa, he didn't do anything, come on now Kagome! What about all those tender moments with Inuyasha in the anime, huh? Or that time he kissed you..or was that Kikyo...well, doesn't matter, you guys look pretty much the same except your not a murderous bitch. Or a dead bitch, if my story is the case.

Kagome: Kissed KIKYO? But she's a CORPSE! EWW!  
Inu: I can explain!  
Kyo: ANYWAY, tune in next time for chapter 11! Breakfast! Baths! More exciting revelations! Sango is actually important! See you soon!


	11. Is that all?

Poor Inu had his heart broken once!

Inu: At least I didn't get shot this time.

True! But you did get dumped! Harsh! Anyway, on we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Do not copy my story. If you do, then every time you go to the zoo all the animals will throw poop at you and sleep with your boy/girlfriend. Unless he/she is not legal, in which case they will just throw more poop at you and them.

LAST CHAPTER

'Dear diary, Today totally sucks. At first it was great, but then I saw the most awesomely great and yet heartbreakingly sad thing ever. Kikyo broke up with Inuyasha, probably because he really doesn't have money himself and never buys her jewelry or anything. It was so sad to watch, because I'm sure she broke Inuyasha's heart. And I know I can't compare to her beauty or her popularity or anything about her. Especially the place she still has in Inuyasha's heart. I'll never compare, even if I'm the one who really loves Inuyasha, not her.'

* * *

"That was such a fun bath! I can't believe how huge that tub is!" Kagome said cheerfully, drying herself off with a towel.

"I'm way more impressed with the fact that it also functions as a hot tub, waterfall, and mini-bar complete with bath toys," Sango commented, climbing out of the empty tub and walking over to the towel rack.

Quite suddenly, the door banged open and in walked Miroku holding towels. "I've brought you more-" Miroku cut off his sentance and dropped the towels. All was completely silent for five seconds.

"YOU FUCKING GODDAMN PERVERT!" Sango shrieked louder than she had ever before. She kicked Miroku hard where it hurt him most and then kicked his huddled form out the door. She grabbed one of the fallen towels and wrapped it around her body, then locked the door.

"THAT COMPLETE ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! AHHH!" Sango screamed. Kagome stood where she had been, now giggling quietly. "What the HELL is so funny, Kagome?!"

"You kicked him completely naked! It was hilarious!" she burst out laughing. "I bet it's like his worst nightmare and best fantasies combined all at once! HAHAHA!" Kagome couldn't stop laughing, and it was so infectious Sango started laughing too. They got dressed and went downstairs, where Rin and the others, minus Inuyasha and Miroku, were just finishing their breakfast.

"Oh hello dears, theres a plate full of pancakes over there, so help yourself. Oh, and the syrup is over here on the table," Kagome's mom continued chittering away and clearing plates as the girls sat down and ate.

"I wonder where those boys are, they would usually be down here eating us out of house and home by now," Myoga pondered out loud.

"I tried to get Inuyasha to come eat, but he said he was busy reading," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome gagged and nearly started choking on her food. "What's the matter, dear? You really must eat more slowly or you'll choke."

Kagome set down her utensils, thanked her mother, then grabbed Sango's arm and ran upstairs.

"Kagome? What's going on? Eh?" Sango was led down the hall to an empty drawing room, where Kagome shut the door.

"Inuyasha has my diary!" she shouted shrilly. "And he's probably reading it right now, this is awful!"

Sango stared at Kagome. "You keep a diary?"

"THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT POINT RIGHT NOW!!"

"Right, right. So let's go get it back."

"What, just waltz right in and say 'Pardon me, dear Inuyasha, but I would like my most prized posession back before you read it and find out all my most personal secrets?' I don't think that's going to work!"

"Why not? Wait, just what DID you write in there anyway? If you called him a jerk, I'm sure that's nothing new, but I guess it would be pretty sucky if you wrote about someone you liked or something."

Kagome stared at the floor. "Well, ehh..."

"You did write about a crush?"

"..S...something like that..yeah.." Kagome stammered, blushing.

Sango stared blankly for a minute, then it clicked. "OH GOD, YOU LIKE IN-" Kagome covered her mouth before she could finish. "Shhh!"

Sango nodded and Kagome let go. "Wow, I thought you hated him. It's so obvious now! That's so cuuute! Aww!"

Kagome pouted. "Well I don't want HIM to know that, he'd just tease me about it!"

"What if he likes you too?"

"No way...not after what Kikyo did to him...besides, all he ever does is argue with me."

"All you ever do is argue with him."

"...You and your logic, be quiet! I have to get it back. It will ruin everything!"

Sango nodded. "I'll get your book back, no matter what the cost!"

* * *

"So, you came crying to me." _(just like Nobita-kun!)_

Sango blushed and glared at the stupid son of a monk. She had begged, pleaded, and threatened Inuyasha, even tried to break his door down, but nothing had worked. So, here she was, asking the pervert for help.

"Shut up, I'm not crying and I don't need you!" Sango was about to storm off and try to climb up the house and break the window, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Oh, I can get that book back, but It'll cost you."

Sango really didn't like where this was going, but at the same time those gorgeous eyes made her ask, "Cost me what?"

"You have to promise to talk to me without screaming from now on." Miroku smiled. It wasn't fake or smarmy or anything, it was just a genuine smile. Sango was taken aback.

"Is that all?"

"Yep!"

"Sure. I can do that, but only if you promise not to grope me or walk in when I'm naked."

"Nope!"

Sango sighed. "Fine, but I won't promise to stop hitting you."

"At least don't kick me in the nuts anymore."

"Alright. Now go get that book back! And no reading it."

Miroku smiled again. "Gotcha babe!" He ran out of the room before Sango could say anything. She couldn't help but smile. Then she remembered something Kagome had told her in the bath, that he asked every pretty girl he met to marry him and have his child. Sango wondered why he didn't ask her.

"Am I not pretty?" she wondered. "Everyone tells me I look like mom did, and I know she was really beautiful..but maybe I'm not..." Sango walked out of the room and wondered what she would say if he did ask.

* * *

However, Inuyasha was now definetly not going to give up this diary until he finished reading it, and he was already in the last week entries, of Kagome being excited to be able to see her friends at school and also her wondering if she would see him often this year. Inuyasha had also learned that Kagomes new favorite color was blue, her bras were getting too small, and that he was definetly "the hottest guy in that damn school". Finally, he was at the entry for just two days ago, when Sango had moved in.

'Today I met the new neighbors! They are really cool, not old coots like the last time. There is even a boy Soutas age, and a girl named Sango my age. I helped her unpack and tomorrow we are going to buy uniforms! I think I'll take Mirokus car, especially since I'll be able to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyashas weekly spar. Shirtless spar. Seshoumaru is such a hunk, but I prefer Inuyasha. I just want to wrap my arms around him and never let go! I wish I could! It's so frustrating. But most of all, I want-'

Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku pulling the book away from him. He had been so engrossed in reading it that Miroku had snuck in through the trapdoor in the cieling that went to Inuyasha's weapon horde upstairs, which was of course connected to the fighting hall. Miroku gleefully kicked the door open and ran away with Kagome's diary. It unfortunately took Inuyasha a few seconds to get up and chase the pervert, and by the time he had almost caught up to him, Miroku had run into the drawing room and slammed the door behind him. Inuyasha banged on it and yelled to open up. Miroku walked back out of the room empty handed.

"Why did you do that? I was almost finished!" he yelled at his best friend, who was walking back down the hall to his room.

"That diary wasn't yours, and besides, I made a deal with a pretty girl. You know you can't compete, Inu."

"BUT I WAS ON THE LAST FUCKING PAGE YOU BITCH. NOW I WILL NEVER KNOW!" Inuyasha was about to seriously beat down Miroku when he turned around and smiled.

"Why don't you go ask the author?" he asked quietly, and then walked back into his room and closed the door, leaving Inuyasha stading in the hallway.

* * *

"MY DEAR SWEET DIARY! How I missed you baby!" Kagome cried, cuddling her little book.

"I wonder if he really WAS on the last page.." Sango mused, with her ear to the door. "Well, I guess that means that pretty much everything before the last page is stuff he now knows. Whats on the last page anyway?"

Kagome sighed. "Definetly the most embarassing stuff! I mean, the rest doesn't even come close!"

"Lemme see! Come on, does it say you wanna sleep with him or something?!"

"NO! Ugh. Your just like Miroku! Here, see for yourself." Kagome handed Sango the diary. She flipped to the last page.

'It's so frustrating. But most of all, I want him to love me back. I would do anything to make Inuyasha love me. I know I can't compare to his last girlfriend, but I love him so much I would probably kill someone before I could see him with another girl that would hurt him.'

* * *

OOOH SUSPENSE. Review for me. 


	12. Fume! Find!

I should probably warn you, I use notepad. Which has no spellcheck. Haha, I don't know why! 

On then.

LAST CHAPTER

"NO! Ugh. Your just like Miroku! Here, see for yourself." Kagome handed Sango the diary. She flipped to the last page.

'It's so frustrating. But most of all, I want him to love me back. I would do anything to make Inuyasha love me. I know I can't compare to his last girlfriend, but I love him so much I would probably kill someone before I could see him with another girl that would hurt him.'

* * *

Inuyasha fumed in his room. He went downstairs and fumed at his pancakes. Then he went and fumed in the shower. he fumed at lunch too, which was his favorite, ramen. Okay, so he fumed a little less about that, it's sort of hard to be mad when your shoving that much food in your face. But he still did. Then he went back up to his room and fumed some more.

"Inu, I don't know what you are so mad about. It's not like it's your diary," Miroku said, walking into the room.

"Go away before I kill you."

Miroku threw a pillow at Inuyasha and then left the hanyo to fume some more.

'I wonder what was in there anyway. Probably Kagome's lusty feelings, oh, I can see it now,' Miroku thought, not paying attention to where he was walking. He tripped over Buyo in the middle of the hallway.

"That hurt, cat. Can't you nap somewhere else?" Miroku muttered, not bothering to stand up.

"It's your own fault."

Miroku lifted his head enough to stare at the cynical girl above him. He was sad to see that she was wearing shorts and not a skirt. "Miss Sango, could you please help me up? I seem to have fallen."

Sango sighed and pulled Miroku up easily with one hand. Miroku was surprised at her strength, and said so.

Sango frowned. "Do you expect me to be as weak as all your little flings? Puh-lease." She tossed her tied back hair and continued walking down the hallway. Miroku brushed off his pants and followed her, carefully stepping around Buyo..only to trip over the other kitty in the hallway, Kirara.

"This is just not my day," he said, rubbing his head. He heard laughter, and looked up to see that it was Sangos. He smiled as she offered her hand once again.

* * *

"KAGOMEEE! Where are you!?" Souta yelled, looking in every room for his sister. The house was way bigger than any other house he'd been in, and it was beginning to get really annoying. Finally, the last room in the east wing, it had to be Kagome's room. He opened the door right as someone was walking out.

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

Rubbing his head, Souta looked up to see the girl he had bumped heads with. It was Rin, he recognized her from school.

"What are you doing here Rin?" Souta asked.

"I live here," Rin said simply.

Souta was taken aback. He knew her family name was definetly not Taisho, like Inuyasha and his family, nor was it Kazaana, which would make her related to Miroku. If he remembered corretly, it was Noto. So where did Rin fit into this picture?

"Souta, do you know where Kagome went?" Rin asked.

"Oh! I was just looking for her actually."

"Let's look together."

Souta nodded. "How about downstairs?"

"Okay, but we should check Sango's room first."

"Good idea." The two ran off down the hallway to the west wing without further hesitation.

As it happened, Sesshoumaru was wondering the same thing the children had been. Mysterious circumstances of the death of this Kikyo girl had piqued his curiosity, and he had been doing some research while his team searched the forest behind the Higurashi residence for clues. He had known the name Kikyo to be familiar, but he hadn't realized who she was until he had actually seen pictures of the once living girl. He should have realized sooner the significance of finding his brother's exgirlfriend in his current flirt's backyard, but he couldn't bring himself to actually think Kagome would kill someone. It had to be, once again, the doing of Naraku.

But, it couldn't hurt to ask Kagome about it, he thought as his cell phone began to ring.

"Yes?"

"Master Sesshoumaru, I think we found the murder weapon. Or, at least, the planted-and-very-not-likely-able-to-kill-someone weapon."

"And?"

"It's a hair thingy. Uhm, like a pick. Which might normally seem like it could stab, but you would have to be a pretty big guy to be able to do 12 stab wounds in someone with this thing."

"So, I can be safe in assuming it is not the murder weapon?"

"Yeah, I'm serious when I say 'big guy', and the stab wounds don't look like they really match."

"Thank you Jaken. Report this to the police with the information you have just given to me and try to find out what kind of weapon could really make the stab wounds on the victim."

"Yes sir!"

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. It was now less useful to find Kagome, since she was obviously being framed. Or at least, someone was attempting to frame her. Poorly, he might add. It must be one of Naraku's lackeys. Or siblings. Which, he mused, were much the same thing. He had tried for years to figure out just how many Naraku had, but the only thing he really knew was that the family was known for having twins. He knew Naraku's parents and twin brother, and he also knew there were two others named Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru, who were younger than Naraku, and probably less smart. He guessed that Naraku was the oldest, and from the fact that Naraku's mother had died only a few years ago, he could guess that the woman hadn't stopped producing children for very long at a time, and surmised that Naraku could have anywhere from four to ten other siblings. Sesshoumaru sighed. How sad that such a large family had to be controlled by such a horrible person. It was also frightening to think that some of his siblings might be going to public school with his own. With Rin too. Why hadn't he enrolled her in that private school two towns over? Oh, right, that would put her far away from him all the time...and hadn't he hired at least twelve teachers in the district himself? Six in the middle school alone. She would be fine.

Sesshoumaru was mildly startled out of his thoughts when his phone rang again.

* * *

Kagura stared up and wondered if she was blind or if it was just very dark. She decided the second after feeling the chill breeze rustle her kimono, and stood up. That boy fell off her lap and she leaned down to pick him up and carry him. She didn't know how long it had been since she had scooped him up off the floor the first time, but she had definetly been running for what seemed like forever. She recognized this part of the forest as being close to the hospital and continued carrying him as fast as she could. She knew that if her brother found her, she would be killed. This boy too, most likely. And if he wasn't, well, he would probably be beaten again like when she found him on the floor, alone. Kanna and Hakudoushi had left to go buy uniforms, after all they had to go to school or Naraku would be mad at them. They never did anything to make Naraku mad, they were resigned to their fate, content to be mere puppets all their lives. Kagura aspired to be more, to be free. Free like the wind she loved.

But first, she had to get this boy to a hospital. She could see the corner of the parking lot now.

"I wonder if someone is looking for you," she said quietly to the unconscious boy.

* * *

"Oy, Miroku, where are your keys?"

"No, no. You are not driving my car again. Where do you want to go? I will drive you there."

Sango half smiled, then looked at the ground. "No, I really want to go myself."

Miroku thought for a second. She could be going to the hospital to see her dad...or she could be going to try to find her brother and Naraku.

"Please?" Sango stared at Miroku with puppy dog eyes and he melted on the spot. His resolve was wavering thin when Kagome walked down the stairs and into the living room where they were.

"Whats going on? OH GAWD CUUUTE!" Kagome squealed when she looked at Sangos face and hugged her immediately. "AWW! Do you need a million dollars? How about my cat? Anything you want for a face like that!"

Miroku privately agreed, but giving Sango his car might be something to regret later. Fortunately, he was spared the choice when Sesshoumaru came flying in the door and grabbed Sango by the arm. He ran out again with her trying to catch up, confused.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Sango as he continued to quickly drag her out of the door.

"We found Kohaku. He's alive."

OH MY GOSH review.


	13. What really happened

LAST CHAPTER 

Miroku privately agreed, but giving Sango his car might be something to regret later. Fortunately, he was spared the choice when Sesshoumaru came flying in the door and grabbed Sango by the arm. He ran out again with her trying to catch up, confused.

"Wh-what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Sango as he continued to quickly drag her out of the door.

"We found Kohaku. He's alive."

* * *

Kagome stared at the open door. She wanted to run out after Sango, but it would be weird after Miroku had just done so. She wanted to go tell Inuyasha what happened, but that would be even weirder. So she stood there thinking of what to do until Rin and Souta ran down the stairs yelling her name.

"Eh? Yes?" she said looking down at the pair.

"We have been looking everywhere for you, sis!" Souta said, panting.

Rin nodded. "We want to ask you something," she said seriously.

Kagome was mildly entertained watching cute little Rin be so serious, but she just had to know. "What is it?"

"Is Inuyasha dying?"

"REEEH??"

Rin and Souta laughed at the noise, then looked up expectantly.

"I don't think he's dying. Why are you asking such a weird question?!"

"Well," Souta started, "he usually will teach me how to fight when I come over here, so I asked him, but he just said 'Go away! I can't teach you today, I'm dying!'"

"Yeah yeah! And when I asked him where Sesshoumaru was he said 'I don't know, go away!'," Rin said.

"Oh," Kagome was reminded of why she was standing there. "Sesshoumaru just came and got Sango. He said they found Kohaku!"

Rin and Souta cheered and went to tell everyone else. Kagome thought about what they said about Inuyasha.

'Maybe I should go talk to him...' she thought, but was interrupted by the sound of crashing and swearing from a certain white haired boy about a certain fat cat being in the wrong place at just the right time. 'Or, I could wait here some more. Yeah. Liking that plan,' Kagome thought.

* * *

Sango ran into the hospitals doors and was at the counter in a few seconds, Sesshoumaru and Miroku right behind her.

"Where is Kohaku?!" she yelled at the receptionist, who was very startled. She looked about to reprimind Sango for yelling when she saw Sesshoumaru. All trains of thought shut down as she stared. He seemed to sparkle.

"Miss? We are looking for the room of Kohaku Taijiya. He was brought in less than an hour ago. This is his sister. Also, I would like to know where the person who brought him in is," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

The receptionist blushed. "O-oh, uh, well, Kohaku Taijiya is currently recovering in room 295, we put him there with his father. The doctors said he would probably wake up soon."

Sango sprinted off, Miroku right behind her.

The receptionist smiled. "As for the young lady who brought him here, we are currently holding her in the emergency room. She has many wounds, possibly from abuse. She said something about freedom, but we really didn't want to let her leave because she would probably have fainted the moment she left. It's a miracle she made it here."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said politely, and walked down the left hallway, which led to the emergency waiting room.

* * *

Sango ran past the elevator. 'Too slow!' she thought, running up the nearby stairs two or three at a time. Room 295 was almost right next to the top of the stairs and Sango ran in. Both Kohaku and her father were laying in the room. 'As long as they are both alive, that's all that matters,' Sango thought, collapsing in a chair at a small table in the room. Miroku walked in and stared at Sango, who motioned to the other chair at the table. Miroku sat quietly and waited.

Sango looked at her family for a long time. Eventually she asked: "Miroku, why did you follow me here?"

Without hesitating a moment, Miroku replied. "I just thought I should. Like it would be wrong not to."

Sango was mildly taken aback by his statement. 'I wonder what that means?' she thought.

"Anyway, I'm just glad your brother is okay," said Miroku.

Sango nodded. "I don't know what I would do without Kohaku." Sango meant it too. If not for Kohaku, she would have very little to fight for. She had clung to baby Kohaku like nothing else after their mother had died giving birth to him. It was sad to lose her, but Sango had never blamed Kohaku for it. She was wise enough even at a young age to know that Kohaku would suffer more for never having known their mother, and she had always felt sorry for him because of it.

Sango glanced at Miroku and noticed his thoughtful yet grim expression. "Okay, what's on your mind, monk?"

"I don't really know how to ask but...well, why does Naraku say that you killed his brother? I mean, did you?"

Sangos smile faded into a gloomy downcast look. "Well...it's sort of a long story," she murmured.

Miroku smiled encouragingly. "We do have a while to wait for your brother to wake up," he reminded her.

Sango sighed. "Well, it all begins a long time before I was born. When my parents got married, they inherited the Taijiya business from my paternal grandfather, who retired. My dad had been practically running the buisness since he finished college, so it wasn't a big surprise when it became a formal thing. Anyway, a year later I was born and we lived in a town not far from here, if you cut through the forest here you could eventually end up there. Though why you would want to, I have no idea. It's a terrible town. It used to be peaceful, until they came," Sango said they as if it was a curse.

Miroku didn't have to ask, he knew. "Naraku."

Sango nodded. "Our company attracted all kinds of people, from poor people who were looking for factory work to smart people who wanted office jobs. Naraku's mother was the former. She was actually a really nice woman, I met her for the first time just after my own mother had died. She was pregnant with twins, but she and her daughter who was my age came over to help us take care of Kohaku. She'd had lots of children already, of course, and my father had really never had to care for me as a baby since my mother stayed at home, so she taught him how. I guess she was an employee on leave for the pregnancy and needed money so he hired her to help us."

Shocked at the thought of something like Naraku actually having a mother, Miroku wondered what else he had never thought about his nemesis, then shrugged it off. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, the fact was that Naraku was a killer. Whoever he had been in the past was not important any more.

"A month later," Sango continued, "she left. She had her babies, but like my mother, she died from it. The doctors didn't understand how it could happen, after having so many children, but it did. Anyway, Naraku was already 18 by the time and he got custody of all his siblings. My father thought it was good that the family should stay together, so we didn't give it another thought. How I wish I could have known then what I know now."

Miroku saw a teer roll down Sango's cheek. He felt the urge to wipe it away, but Sango did before he could act. "Known what?" he asked, breathless.

"It was hardly a year ago now, Kagewaki and Naraku would have been about 29 I think. Anyway, apparently they didn't remember or didn't care that their mother had cared for my family because Kagewaki broke into our house on the night before the school year started. I heard the noise coming from upstairs, where he had broken into a window using a ladder. Needless to say he had tripped the silent alarm, but still it was just that, silent. The hallway was right above my bedroom or nobody might have known. I don't know what he was after, but I didn't care. I quietly snuck out of my bedroom and quickly into the kitchen where I grabbed a knife. I made it up the stairs and peeked around the corner just in time to see him, that intruder, opening the door to Kohaku's room. By now Kagewaki and Naraku were infamous murderers, as you well know."

Miroku grimaced, knowing his parents were dead by the time of the break in at Sangos house, had already been dead seven long years.

"I hesitated. When he walked into the room I knew I had to act now or Kohaku could get hurt, even killed. I ran up behind him and stabbed him in the back. I stabbed him just like Naraku did to my father," she said quietly, looking at her family lying on the hospital beds. More tears fell and this time Miroku did not hesitate to comfort her; he stood up, walked over to her chair, and kneeled in front of her.

"Sango..." Miroku began his words of comfort, but as he did there was a quiet noise on the other side of the room.

It was the sound of Kohaku waking up.


End file.
